The accurate and reliable knowledge and control of drilling mud properties, especially the density and viscosity, at the drill bit is valuable to drilling processes. The process involves removing drill cuttings from the drilling mud using mechanical separation techniques and components, for example, shakers to remove larger particles, hydrocyclone mud cleaners to remove particles with median size, and centrifuges to remove finer particles.
It should be understood, however, that the specific embodiments given in the drawings and detailed description thereto do not limit the disclosure. On the contrary, they provide the foundation for one of ordinary skill to discern the alternative forms, equivalents, and modifications that are encompassed together with one or more of the given embodiments in the scope of the appended claims.